Alevosía
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Aioros salva a Athena y huye con ella. Saga, su mejor amigo, le ayuda a ocultarse de los asesinos que el Patriarca ha enviado en su búsqueda, cura sus heridas y le promete justicia... [Aioros x Saga] Yaoi.


**Alevosía**

—Deja de llorar, por favor, calla ya…— rogó, aunque no predicaba con el ejemplo. Sus propios ojos verdosos yacían rebosantes en lágrimas. En parte debido al dolor que su maltratado cuerpo sufría en general, pero principalmente por la herida más profunda…

Traición.

—Shh…— Volvió a intentarlo. Su propio llanto era silencioso, las cálidas gotas escurrían dejando visibles surcos en sus mugrientas mejillas pero se comportaban discretas, nadie las escucharía. Muy contrario era el caso del bebé que sollozaba escandalosamente entre sus temblorosos brazos.

Aioros suspiró cansado y abrazó a la pequeña más cerca de su pecho, no con demasiada fuerza. Extendió el cuello hacia atrás para que su cabeza descansara contra la rugosa corteza de un viejo árbol al pie del cual se había sentado algunos minutos atrás.

Sabía que esa pausa para reponer fuerzas era un riesgo muy grande. No se detendrían hasta encontrarle, y debía continuar hasta poner a Athena en brazos seguros.

No había ningún plan en su cabeza, pero algo llegaría. Confiaba en los Dioses.

Parpadeó lento. Sentía muchísima fatiga y hubiera sido tan cómodo y sencillo dormir, hacerse sordo al llanto de la criatura.

Aioros elevó la mirada al cielo para hacerse una idea de la hora que sería. Los tonos fríos de la madrugada le respondieron.

Cerró los ojos, _pero sólo por unos minutos_, se prometió.

Estaba huyendo desde la noche anterior, tras haber sorprendido al dirigente del Santuario Ateniense a punto de cometer el más atroz crimen contra la misma Diosa que debía representar y salvaguardar.

El hombre enmascarado había acometido contra Aioros sin piedad al verse interrumpido, y el joven fue incapaz de protegerse adecuadamente de los ataques, mucho menos contestar a éstos cuando su prioridad había sido el rescate de la recién nacida reencarnación de Athena.

—¡Aioros! ¿Te encuentras bien?— El repentino llamado le provocó abrir los ojos con un sobresalto. Sintió recelo, pánico, y júbilo entremezclados ante esa voz tan familiar, preocupada y cálida.

—Saga... ¿te enviaron a matarme?— preguntó en una voz enrarecida por la debilidad, mirando al chico de cabellera azulada que había cesado su trote a un par de metros del abatido Sagitario.

Quedando estático durante unos momentos debido a la impresión, Saga estudió con una consternada mirada el lamentable estado de su amigo, sintiendo que su corazón se oprimía. Tragó en seco y tras unos segundos finalmente contestó en un tono vacilante:

—Sí… pero no lo haré. — Intentó animar al otro con una sonrisa temblorosa y caminó hasta él.

—Vamos, te ayudaré a escapar.— Saga se inclinó pretendiendo tomar a Athena para facilitarle a Aioros el ponerse de pie, pero éste ajustó el abrazo sobre el pequeño bulto que yacía envuelto en una manta rosa, y clavó sus angustiadas pupilas en el gemelo.

—No, Saga… tienes que saber lo que sucedió… ¡El patriarca intento matar a Athena!— Saga parpadeó un par de veces, su rostro mostrándose inexpresivo. Aioros supuso que la información recién entregada resultaba difícil de asimilar.

Sin decir nada de inmediato, Saga se arrodilló lentamente y estiró un brazo con cautela para colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Aioros. Sonrió de nuevo, ésta vez de una manera más apacible y alentadora.

—Tranquilo, me explicarás todo cuando te ponga a salvo— dijo despacio. Sus pupilas se posaron brevemente sobre el tesoro que Aioros celaba entre sus brazos, luego de vuelta en la mirada asustada de aquél. Era obvio que no se decidía a confiar en él, aunque se tratase de su mejor amigo. La situación lo tenía aún demasiado sacudido, la extenuación de su cuerpo entorpecía sus pensamientos.

—Tenemos que movernos de aquí, sería terrible si alguien más te encontrara. Vamos, por favor…— La inquietud en la voz de Géminis y los suplicantes ojos esmeraldas finalmente terminaron de convencer a Sagitario, quien asintió con un débil movimiento de su cabeza.

De cualquier manera no estaba en condiciones como para pensar en otra opción.

Entonces, Saga se levantó para alcanzar la caja que guardaba la armadura de Aioros, y que se hallaba a un lado del arquero. Se la colgó en la espalda y luego retornó la atención a su amigo. Le ayudó a ponerse de pie y le sirvió de apoyo para caminar, pero no volvió a intentar retirarle la carga que la bebé constituía.

Se alejaron de esa colina al paso más presuroso que pudieron lograr, y Saga guió el camino hacia la seguridad prometida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se alojaron en una posada en las afueras del pueblo. Saga entregó suficientes monedas al encargado como para que éste ignorara sin reparos la sospechosa presencia del par de jóvenes.

El lugar no estaba de lo mejor cuidado, pero bastaría. Al entrar al pequeño cuarto, Saga se dirigió hacia la única ventana, echó un fugaz vistazo afuera y enseguida soltó las cortinas. Aioros depositó a Athena en medio de una de las dos camas que la recámara contenía, para luego deslizarse totalmente rendido al piso.

Saga le miró enternecido, se acercó hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado. Con un movimiento ligero de su mano le acarició la frente despejando el flequillo.

Aioros se reprendió por la inicial sospecha que profesó a Saga, cuya presencia orillaba a la angustia de las previas horas a disiparse poco a poco. Con ojos cerrados, suspiró profundamente, temblando un poco en el proceso. Llegó a pensar que nunca volvería a sentirse tan seguro como en esos momentos, y se permitió empaparse en el ligero alivio.

El gemelo continuó acariciando distraídamente su cabello por un rato más. Aioros pronto fue adormilado por los mimos que aquél regalaba, pero el mismo Saga lo extrajo de su agradable sopor violentamente.

—Tengo que llevar a la bebé de vuelta…— Aioros abrió los ojos de golpe, bien grandes, titilando en pánico. Se incorporó hasta sentarse, siseando cuando sus músculos le reclamaron el movimiento.

—¡No, la matará!— volteó hacia la bebé que reposaba tranquila.

—No permitiré que nada le pase— prometió sentidamente.

—¿Saga, es que no lo entiendes?— Aioros negó varias veces con la cabeza, contemplando el piso mientras imágenes de la noche anterior acudían a perturbarlo. Después dirigió su alterada mirada a Saga, quien respondió con una expresión ofuscada—. ¿O es que no me crees?…

—No seas tonto, claro que te creo.— Saga torció los labios un tanto exasperado, pero terminó aceptando la indisposición de Aioros, quien por su parte no pudo evitar considerar la posibilidad de que Saga podría simplemente tomar a la bebé y marcharse. Y no habría mucho que Aioros fuera capaz de hacer al respecto bajo sus presentes condiciones.

De inmediato sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo repulsión ante sus pensamientos. Saga era su amigo más cercano, había desobedecido órdenes directas y lo estaba ayudando. Era la única persona en quien podía confiar y él no estaba apreciándolo como debiera.

—Está bien. Luego pensaremos qué hacer.— Saga se obligó una sonrisa para tratar de calmar al otro, pero los ojos de Aioros no dejaban de contener desasosiego. Notó también su mandíbula tensa y las cejas preocupadas.

Existieron unos segundos de pesado silencio, hasta que repentinamente el gemelo se inclinó y tocó los labios de Aioros en un beso corto que dejó al último parpadeando estupefacto. Saga sonrió de manera traviesa y se puso de pie con un movimiento fluido.

—Iré a comprar algunas cosas, no tardaré. Sube a la cama y duerme un rato.— Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y luego giró en busca de la puerta.

Aioros quedó solo con su desconcierto. Le pareció extraño recibir aquella muestra de cariño en medio de una situación tan arriesgada, pero no iba a renegar de ello. Se levantó para alcanzar la cama vacía y acostarse, obedeciendo al gemelo que lo había sorprendido gratamente. Después de todo, siempre supuso que sería él quien primero buscaría los labios de Saga, cuando el día adecuado para eso llegara.

Con esos últimos pensamientos agradables, cerró los ojos y se abandonó al descanso que tanto necesitaba.

Saga regresó algunas horas después con suficientes víveres para varios días y productos farmacéuticos para tratar las heridas de Aioros. Se puso a ello apenas volvió, ignorando la insistencia del otro por atender primero a Athena. Saga lo hizo entrar en razón, señalándole que la bebé despertaría cuando tuviera hambre y lo mejor era dejarla dormir.

Tras salir triunfante de la pequeña discusión, Saga hizo a Aioros sentarse en el borde de la cama. Acomodó a un lado las cosas que necesitaría, y le ordenó quitarse la playera. Salió del cuarto para ir a pedir al encargado lo último que le hacía falta, y volvió con un cubo mediano de agua caliente. Aioros lucía algo impaciente y a Saga le pareció divertido tomarse su tiempo con el proceso.

Lo revisó de arriba abajo, se asomó sobre él para mirar su espalda, luego examinó sus brazos, tomando ambos de las muñecas para hacerlos girar suavemente. Aioros se dejó hacer y no quitó la vista del rostro de Saga, quién parecía disfrutar encargarse de él y ponía toda su concentración en cada acción.

Limpió cada lesión partiendo del centro hacia el exterior, con un pasmoso cuidado que mantuvo a Sagitario en un estado latente de ansiedad. La cercanía de Saga y el conjunto de pequeños contactos terminó siendo un tanto enervante. Los roces delicados de sus dedos, las puntas de cabello azul que a ratos bailaban frente a su rostro, y el aliento cálido que chocaba contra su piel si aquél se acercaba de más le provocaron ideas curiosas.

Saga colocó apósitos donde juzgó necesario y finalmente dio por terminada su tarea.

—Listo… ahora será mejor que me vaya. He pagado bien al dueño, si preguntan por ti él no sabrá nada— Saga anunció, pero antes de que diera la vuelta, Aioros atrapó su muñeca. Saga volvió a mirarlo con un gesto interrogante, mientras el otro permanecía unos momentos cabizbajo y dubitativo.

—¿Aioros?

—Saga… gracias por lo que estás haciendo.— Finalmente levantó la mirada, demostrando preocupación con cada rasgo de su faz—. Pero ten cuidado. Si el Patriarca sospecha que le has desobedecido…—Géminis lo interrumpió al mirarle con dulzura.

—No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien—aseguró. Sujetó la mano de Aioros que le había detenido y le dio un pequeño apretón reconfortante. Luego se inclinó sobré él, o quizás el otro lo atrajo hacia sí.

Sus rostros se encontraron en perfecto ángulo para recordar el contacto que sus labios habían compartido horas atrás. Con la diferencia de que ésta vez Saga tardó en retirarse, y Aioros fue más demandante. No cerró los ojos hasta que Saga lo hizo, y estiró la mano que tenía libre para atrapar un largo mechón de cabello índigo.

Sus labios se acariciaron con la mesura que provoca la sensación de novedad, adquiriendo confianza paulatinamente hasta que lograron saborear la saliva del otro y sus exhalaciones se combinaron cálidas, azorándolos.

Se detuvieron al escuchar suaves lloriqueos provenientes de un lugar cercano. Saga se apartó lentamente, con una incipiente sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios.

—Seguramente tiene hambre.— Aioros dirigió la vista hacia la bebé en la cama contigua, que había despertado y se removía demandando atención. Saga se apartó y caminó con dirección a la puerta. Aioros se levantó y fue a examinar las cosas que el gemelo había comprado en busca de alimento para Athena, cuando de repente un pendiente cruzó por su mente y alzó la mirada hacia la figura de Saga, justo cuando alcanzaba la salida.

—Saga, ¿puedo pedirte algo más?-— Saga pausó antes de girar la perilla.

—Por supuesto.

—Dile a Aioria que estoy bien… que regresaré pronto y todo se aclarará.— Saga no creyó que eso fuera lo más prudente, pero aun así le regaló a Aioros una pequeña sonrisa y asintió antes de dejar la habitación.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Patriarca… por favor, explíqueme qué sucede. ¿Por qué ha dado la orden de detener la búsqueda de mi hermano?— Había sido el día más confuso para el joven griego que hincaba una rodilla en el piso, mostrándose respetuoso frente al gobernante del Santuario.

El anuncio de que su hermano era un criminal, un traidor al Santuario, había hecho su mundo retumbar esa mañana. Y con todas las horas que siguieron hasta ese anochecer, la tormenta interna sólo tendió a violentarse.

Como la mayoría de los habitantes del Santuario, él también buscó a Aioros, sin estar seguro de querer encontrarlo. Una parte de sí mismo se decía que mientras más pronto entrara en contacto con él, más pronto tendría una explicación lógica sobre todo lo sucedido. Y otra parte que detestaba le mostraba la microscópica posibilidad de que hallar a su hermano sólo serviría para comprobar su culpabilidad.

—Aioros fue localizado.— Los ojos del pequeño Leo se abrieron denotando una mezcla confusa de sentimientos: alegría, esperanza, temor. Al final ése último terminaba dominando, porque la situación no prometía nada favorable para su hermano si era atrapado. Aunque la acusación en su contra fuera irrisoria.

Aioros era su hermano. Aioros no era un traidor. Era un caballero noble y honorable. El crimen que se le atribuía debía ser producto de una terrible equivocación, algún ridículo malentendido.

Sí, Aioros lo explicaría todo.

Se sintió un poco más aliviado aferrándose a esos pensamientos positivos, y suspiró tembloroso liberando algo de su nerviosismo. Pero enseguida éste volvió, multiplicado en creces, al punto de congelar su respiración y detener su corazón por lo que sintió un instante eterno.

—Recibió el castigo pertinente.— Aioria parpadeó, negándose a comprender esas palabras. los segundos hicieron de las suyas, y la información se fue asentando con pausada agonía, clara y firme en su cabeza. Irrebatible.

No había perdón para un traidor.

—Aioros… ¿muerto?— Su voz era miserable, pero ya no podía pensar en mantener la compostura.

No podía ser. Aioros no podía estar muerto. Él lo habría percibido… o eso le gustaría creer.

—Athena está a salvo y eso es todo lo que debería concernirte.— El hombre sentenció altivo desde su trono, inconmovible.

Aioria no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció ahí arrodillado, inmóvil cual estatua, clavando sus ojos sin vida sobre el piso. Podía sentir al Patriarca observándolo con una intensidad intimidante, pero a él sólo le preocupaba una cosa; racionalizar una pérdida demasiado devastadora para ser real.

El hombre enmascarado terminó hartándose de su presencia, supuso Aioria, al percibir que se marchaba de su propio salón y le dejaba solo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al día siguiente Aioros despertó temprano gracias al llanto de Athena. Con urgencia hizo todo lo posible por atender las necesidades de la bebé y aplacar su desasosiego; limpiándola, alimentándola, arrullándola entre sus brazos. No quería que su llanto llamara la atención de nadie.

Finalmente, los lamentos de la pequeña cesaron, pero permaneció tan inquieta como Aioros durante el resto del día. Así que continuamente la recogía de la cama para pasearla entre sus brazos alrededor del cuarto durante algunos minutos, la depositaba de vuelta y se dirigía a la ventana para asomar su mirada intranquila. Repitió ese ritual durante horas, al mismo tiempo dando rienda suelta a agitadas reflexiones.

En cierto momento miró con dedicación el bultito que sostenía, experimentando una mezcla rara de admiración y lástima.

Le daba pena que una criatura tan indefensa pudiera ser destinataria de un odio mortal y, en opinión de Aioros, inexplicable.

La actuación del Patriarca había sido ejemplar durante todos los años que él había estado en el Santuario. Quizás se había mostrado algo más reservado y taciturno últimamente, pero nunca notó un cambio lo suficientemente drástico como para ocasionar una reacción tan extrema.

En su mente no alcanzaba a contener la idea de que aquella figura paternal y bondadosa se hubiera tornado en el demonio que atentó contra la vida de la Diosa poco más de veinticuatro horas atrás.

Se trató de un momento caótico… tan irreal que el cosmos de la persona que lo atacó se había sentido como algo totalmente nuevo. Una energía profundamente oscura y siniestra que, de haber estado ahí presente desde siempre, debió ser capaz de percibir.

Entonces no sabía si reprocharse por la debilidad de sus sentidos que lo hicieron fallar como protector, o concluir que existía una verdad mucho más compleja de lo que a primera vista podía apreciar.

Pasó cada minuto de ese día sumido en cavilaciones de la misma suspicaz índole, pensando también en su hermano y dudando que aquél se encontrara realmente seguro en el Santuario. Recordó a sus amigos y compañeros, e imaginó lo que pensarían acerca de él… si lo creerían un traidor, o si, como Saga, le darían la oportunidad de exponer la verdad.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo con una sonrisa al pensar en el gemelo. Y ansió tremendamente su presencia porque comenzaba a sentirse claustrofóbico en ese lugar, atormentado por sus preocupaciones y la enorme responsabilidad que descansaba en sus brazos.

Saga llegó un poco antes del anochecer. Se notaba algo tenso pero, dado el embrollo en que estaban involucrados, Aioros no lo juzgó anormal. Saga se había puesto en peligro al ayudarle y Aioros no defraudaría su apoyo. Había tomado la decisión de volver al Santuario esa misma noche y resolver la situación.

—¿Qué traes ahí?— señaló a la mochila que Saga cargaba consigo y que dejó apoyada a un lado de una cama.

—Ropa para mañana, me quedaré aquí esta noche— Saga informó, para enseguida inclinarse curioso sobre Athena y examinarla con la mirada.

—Gracias, Saga, pero eso no es necesario. Debo regresar… debo enfrentar al Patriarca y exponerlo ante todos.— Saga volteó a verlo con una alarma intensa que desapareció al siguiente segundo. Caminó con pasos lentos hacia Sagitario mientras explicaba con aplomo:

—Te matarían antes de que dijeras una palabra. Espera un poco a que la situación en el Santuario se apacigüe. A su tiempo explicaremos todo a nuestros compañeros, y se hará justicia.

Aioros se vio tentado a acceder, especialmente porque Saga ya había llegado frente a él, tan cerca que con sólo levantar su brazo podría alcanzar el de aquél, tal vez sujetarlo, y por qué no, jalarlo suavemente y disminuir la distancia entre ellos aún más.

Aioros frunció levemente el ceño, luchó por sacudirse la tentadora distracción que Saga representaba. Se recordó a sí mismo su previa resolución.

—Saga, ¿qué tal si me encuentran? Será peor… mientras más pronto se pueda aclarar esto—-

Aioros enarcó una ceja al apreciar que Saga inclinaba la mirada y permanecía en silencio unos momentos, pensativo y con un aire que se le figuró triste. Y justo cuando pensaba llevar una mano a su rostro para alzarlo y preguntarle cuál era el problema, el gemelo volvió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos por iniciativa propia; su cara del todo privada de cualquier rastro de decepción previa.

—¿Espera al menos hasta mañana? Iremos juntos.— Aioros podía acceder a eso. Y Saga era convincente, su cercanía lo atolondraba. No sabía si el gemelo lo hacía a propósito, pero había innegable seducción en su voz y latente deseo en su mirada.

—Todo saldrá bien.— Aioros sintió una mano posándose sobre su pecho, y sus ojos no se despegaron de los labios de Saga, analizando cada pequeño movimiento que realizaron cuando aquél habló, y luego la manera en que permanecieron levemente abiertos, invitantes.

Se inclinó a probarlos con mucha mayor seguridad que el par de veces anteriores, y al instante los percibió deformarse en una sonrisa que los suyos no pudieron evitar copiar. Fueron gestos perecederos que desaparecieron conforme el contacto adquirió profundidad, pero la sonrisa de Aioros volvió cuando reticentemente abandonó aquellos labios.

Apoyó la frente contra la del otro, acarició sus hombros suavemente, y soltó una débil risa.

—¿Qué sucede?— el perplejo gemelo preguntó.

—No sé… es gracioso. Tú y yo, así.— Saga le miró con extrañeza. A él no le parecía gracioso. A él le parecía ideal.

—¿Te molesta?

—No, sólo que… fue inesperado.— Saga asintió en señal de comprensión. Aioros desbarató su flequillo con un roce efímero de sus dedos, y el gemelo se permitió unos momentos para desglosar en su mente lo que el otro joven había dicho.

Cierto que la primera vez que besó a Aioros fue un suceso impensado, lo hizo sencillamente rindiéndose a un deseo espontáneo y sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero nunca cruzó por su cabeza la idea de que el otro encontraría tal atrevimiento como algo inadecuado. Había sido un anhelo que compartían desde hace tiempo tácitamente, quizás no del todo conscientes de ello. Y Saga padecía la sensación de que este nuevo tipo de cercanía con Aioros era un descubrimiento que se había retardado de más; juzgó al otro distraído si realmente le sorprendía. Y terminó sus cavilaciones con un pensamiento cien por ciento aleatorio.

—Tengo hambre. ¿Te queda algo de comer?— Aioros mostró un gesto divertido por un instante, para enseguida adoptar un mohín de falsa ofensa.

—¡Claro! ¿Creíste que me comería todo lo que compraste en un solo día?— En respuesta Saga esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Aioros pasó a su lado, fue en busca de las bolsas de víveres y las entregó al gemelo tras tomar un par de cosas.

Saga se sentó en medio de la cama que correspondía a Sagitario, cruzó las piernas en flor de loto y mientras comía se entretuvo observando a Aioros, quien se ocupaba en darle de cenar a Athena. La bebé parecía extremadamente contenta en sus brazos, y él la miraba con genuino cariño. Aioros ya había demostrado su disposición a dar la vida por ella, y Saga se preguntó si estaría dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por él.

Sintiéndose afectado por la indiscreta atención de Saga, Aioros dirigió su vista a aquél y sonrió abochornado. Sus ojos guardaban el mismo cariño y un chispeo adicional. Saga tomó eso como un "sí" a la pregunta que jamás expresó.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, ambos se acomodaron en una sola cama. Si bien era angosta, no resultaba molesto tener al otro tan cerca que podían escucharse respirar.

Se acostaron de lado, espalda contra espalda. Tras algunos minutos Aioros giró y deslizó un brazo sobre la cintura de Saga para apresarle con ligereza. El gemelo se removió un poco hacia atrás, y al mismo tiempo, Aioros acercó el rostro hasta hundir la nariz en los cabellos de Saga. Una vez que quedaron cómodos, ambos se entregaron al sueño.

Sin embargo, el descanso que inició de manera perfecta terminó desvirtuando en una experiencia insoportable para Saga. Su mente le mostró crueles escenas que causaron a su corazón latir desesperado, a sus labios balbucear ininteligibles ruegos, a la angustia ser tan insoportable que tuvo que abrir los ojos.

Saga despertó alterado, se sentó en la cama y llevó las manos a su cabeza, presionando fuertemente como si intentara extraer las imágenes vistas. Aioros percibió su movimiento y por consiguiente se obligó a despabilarse.

Se incorporó hasta sentarse, y apenas al tocar la espalda de Saga con la punta de sus dedos, éste se giró impulsivo y le abrazó con vehemencia. Restregó la cabeza contra la base de su cuello y suspiró entrecortado, erizándole la piel. Las manos de Aioros apretaron la cintura del otro posesivamente.

—¿Una pesadilla?— Saga sacudió la cabeza de arriba abajo varias veces, pero no dijo una sola palabra. Aioros no estaba seguro de si debía pedir más detalles, así que por el momento se limitó a sobar la trémula espalda del otro en suaves movimientos circulares.

El sueño había sido perturbador simplemente porque Aioros no estaba. No estaban los brazos de Aioros a su alrededor. No estaba el aliento de Aioros sobre su cuello. No estaba su calor, ni estaría su mirada, o sus sonrisas, o sus besos.

La visión de Saga se tornó borrosa rápidamente gracias a lágrimas que se produjeron sin su permiso. Parpadeó con afán repetidamente para ahuyentarlas, y en su pánico buscó a Aioros.

Quiso apropiarse de todo lo que aquél era; besó descontroladamente sus mejillas, su sien, su frente, sus labios, su mandíbula, sus párpados, cada trocito de piel, apenas pausando para respirar. Y entre todo aquello, Aioros se sacudía ligeramente, víctima de risas desconcertadas.

—Saga, ¿qué te sucede?— Si bien las acciones del gemelo le parecían cómicas y encantadoras, podía percibir la desazón bajo la superficie. Intentó sujetar su rostro y apartarlo para interrogar su mirada, pero Saga se resistió y continuó llenándolo de besos, y para distraerlo más se encimó sobre él y arrastró las manos continuamente sobre todo su cuerpo.

Los labios de Saga se tornaron atrevidos vertiginosamente. Así, las sensuales succiones sobre el cuello de Aioros le hicieron olvidar cualquier cosa que había pensado preguntar, y por su propia conveniencia aceptó que Saga hallara consuelo para su inexplicable angustia de la forma que considerara pertinente. Él no frustraría sus deseos.

Y en ese momento, a Saga se le antojó ver al otro desbaratarse por completo.

—¿Saga?

Con apresurados movimientos levantó su túnica, acercó el rostro a su abdomen y depositó un beso bajo su ombligo. Todos los músculos de Aioros se contrajeron, y exhaló afectado. Saga volvió a besar esa zona varias veces más, hostigando también con su lengua mientras maniobraba con el pantalón del otro, hasta que liberó su miembro y lo acogió con determinación entre sus dedos.

—¡Dioses!— Aioros aspiró bastante aire y convirtió sus manos en fuertes puños que se enterraron en el colchón. Saga lo acarició con descaro, tornándolo rígido sin demora. Y Aioros podía sentir el aliento de aquél, caliente y agitado, torturándole inclemente con su cercanía.

Finalmente, Saga utilizó sus labios tersos y su lengua ávida y el interior húmedo de su boca, y Aioros no podía creerlo ni estaba seguro de qué debería hacer. Pero las acciones aceleradas del otro no le dejaron mucha opción. Sólo atinó a ladear la cabeza, extasiado, y suspirar estremecido, sintiendo que todas las células de su cuerpo hormigueaban deliciosamente.

—Ngh… Saga…— Aioros sujetó la cabeza del delirante gemelo con impacientes dedos. Clavó sus ojos entrecerrados en él, y se mordió los labios tratando de silenciar sus jadeos. Saga abrió los ojos que hasta entonces había ocultado, diáfanos y centelleantes en la oscuridad, y provocó a la turbada mirada de Aioros nublarse aún más de excitación.

Las acciones de Saga finalmente derrotaron del todo al otro, y no le dejó ir hasta sentir un último dulce temblor recorrer su cuerpo.

Totalmente descompuesto, Aioros se movió para recostarse. Saga se acercó enseguida y estudió su rostro minuciosamente, decidiendo que cada detalle era fascinante; sus mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas, los labios expulsando aire caliente de manera trabajosa, los cansados ojos que apenas si se asomaban a verlo, cada gotita de sudor y cada hebra de cabello chocolate que se pegaba a ellas.

Saga se inclinó y besó tiernamente su mejilla. Luego se apartó, y Aioros alcanzó a rozar su mano con un movimiento perezoso, llamándole.

—Descansa. Mañana será un día difícil.— Saga se alejó hasta la ventana, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se dedicó a observar el exterior en silencio durante tiempo indefinido. Aioros consideró a la silueta de Saga, parcialmente iluminada por la luna, como una visión hechizante. Cautivado, lo contempló un buen rato hasta que el sueño lo venció.

Saga se sentía turbado. El sabor de Aioros permanecía vívido en su boca, su aroma parecía inundar la pequeña habitación, podía evocar cada tensión de su cuerpo, cada expresión de su rostro, cada apasionado llamado de sus labios. Todo reviviéndose en su memoria de manera inagotable.

Y tendría que conformarse con eso.

Volvió a la cama, no sin antes agacharse a sacar un objeto de su mochila.

Los sentidos de Aioros volvieron a alertarse cuando percibió el calor de Saga cerca, tendiéndose justo a su lado.

Una mano del gemelo le acarició amorosamente el rostro y luego revolvió con delicadeza su cabello. Automáticamente, en los labios de Aioros surgió una adormilada sonrisa. Surgió también un cosquilleo extraño en la boca de su estómago, pero el joven prefirió ignorar ese pequeño instinto de alerta.

Fue así que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando una filosa daga se enterró profundo entre sus costillas, contundente en su objetivo. Saga escuchó una inspiración violenta y silbante, miró unos labios entreabiertos que no reclamaron, y una mirada húmeda desconsolada. Sintió una mano apretando dolorosamente su brazo durante varios segundos hasta que, paulatinamente, los dedos se aflojaron y al fin el contacto se perdió.

—Lo lamento, es necesario— Saga murmuró nervioso, aunque no estaba seguro de si aquél todavía podía escucharlo. Arrojó la daga ensangrentada lejos, ocasionando un breve escándalo cuando el brillante objeto tocó el piso. Se llevó una mano al pecho donde su corazón simuló quebrarse, y presionó fuertemente como si quisiera contener ahí dentro los pedazos.

Se alejó de la cama, casi tropezando. Y limpió sus lágrimas con ansiosos movimientos, manchando su tez de carmín en el proceso.

—Te quiero… —se tragó un sollozo y sorbió por la nariz.

Athena estalló en llanto. Y al verse acompañadas, las lágrimas de Saga cayeron con mayor intensidad. El joven parpadeó lentamente y trató de tranquilizar sus pulmones, dedicándose a varios respiros profundos.

Con indecisión buscó la daga, y obligó a sus tembleques dedos a volverse firmes alrededor de ella una vez más.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Este debe ser el fic más cruel que he hecho =O lol XD


End file.
